


Alfa y omega

by Nailamery



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nailamery/pseuds/Nailamery
Summary: Nagisa posee un misterioso poder, a causa de este no puede permitirse entablar alguna amistad o relación cercana. Siempre debe procurar no hacer contacto físico o sino... Todo ocurrirá otra vez...A pesar de esto un chico se presentará en su vida de una manera no muy común que digamos.¿Podrá nuestro Nagi  alejarlo antes de que algo ocurra?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

—¡shiota!

El peliceleste abre los ojos con pesadez ante el llamado,las risas y pequeños murmullos no tardan en hacerse escuchar ,a un lado de su pupitre estaba una regla de madera que sonaba al chocar con este,frota sus ojos,alza la mirada encontrandose con los ojos del profesor,que no estaba muy contento que digamos,piensa una excusa,pero ninguna es tan creíble,resignado solo decide disculparse.

—¡lo sie....—el hombre delante suyo detiene su hablar.

"Es mejor acabar con este incidente y avanzar con la clase",piensa el profesor, mientras cuida la distancia que hay entre él y Shiota.

Él también le tiene miedo.

—t..te perdono, Shiota,pero que no se vuelva a repetir—el nombrado asiente aliviado.

El profesor se da media vuelta y prosigue con la clase.

El peliceleste agradece la fortuna de haberse quedado dormido en esa clase y no la del profesor de Aritmética.

El profesor de Aritmética era un gruñon,solo explicaba el tema y ordenaba resolver los ejercicios de la guía para después dormirse,cuando alguien se le acercaba para preguntarle sobre algo que no entedía,no despertaba,pero si jugaban,dormían o hacian algo aparte de lo ordenado,recibía una suspensión e inmediatamente bajaban sus puntos de conducta.

Felizmente eso no pasó,tal vez pudo recibir una anotación en el control o una citación del profesor hacia su madre(eso era lo más probable en estos casos),pero el profesor de esa hora había sido comprensivo al solo dejar pasar lo ocurrido.

"Este es mi día de suerte",piensa el ojiceleste con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Para resumir el transcurso de ese día diré lo siguiente:

*se había amanecido haciendo la tarea.

*llegó tarde al colegio.

*se durmió en clase.

*se le olvidó la tarea en casa,la profesora citó a su madre a causa de eso.

*desaprobó un examen sorpresa.

*se confundió y botó su sandwich en vez de la bolsa en la que venía.

*se quedó sin papel en el baño y gritó para que alguien se lo trajera.

*ahora llueve y no trae paraguas.

—¿Qué ocurre Shiota?—le pregunta un profesor al ver que era el único que aún estaba en el centro educativo.

Este, un poco deprimido por su mala suerte ,explica su problema,el amable maestro le indica que en el almacén había un paraguas,los ojos del peliceleste desbordan de alegría,iba a abrazarlo, pero al ver la cara de terror de ese hombre cada vez que se acercaba, le hizo recordar que es imposible para él tocar a otro ser.

Agradece y sale rápidamente en busca del objeto.

Al correr por los pasillos,empieza a sentirse mal,su respiración se acelera,su temperatura se incrementa,su aroma se hace más potente y el pensamiento que empieza a prevalecer en su mente es el placer sexual.

Definitivamente había iniciado su celo,busca con desesperación en sus bolsillos un supresor,nada,en su mochila,nada, ¡Qué mala suerte! 

No puede más con esos pensamientos y golpea su cabeza contra la pared en la cual se había apoyado para tratar de concentrarse.

Un dolor inmenso lo aturde,necesita la pastilla con urgencia,con esfuerzo empieza a avanzar hasta llegar a su destino,entra al almacén y toma el paraguas entre manos.

Escucha la puerta cerrarse con seguro y eso le ocasiona un sobre salto. 

Un aroma es aspirado por sus fosas nasales.

"Un alfa",se dice,trata de buscar una salida,pero es inútil,su cuerpo ha comenzado a reaccionar y esos pensamientos lascivos vuelven a atacar su mente con mayor ímpetu.

Escucha los pasos del Alfa,Nagisa voltea,se encuentra con unos ojos cobrizos que solo lo miran con lujuria y deseo.

No puede ver apropiadamente al chico delante suyo a causa de la poca luz en la habitación,pero sabe que es un estudiante igual que él a causa del uniforme que a duras penas logra visualizar. 

La razón y el deseo peleaban en su cabeza,siente el tacto del pelirrojo sobre su piel y como el olor que emana el alfa lo seduce e incita a más.

un punto menos para la razón.

Las manos del Alfa se cuelan bajo la camisa dando pequeñas caricias y contorneando la forma del cuerpo,Nagisa desea sentir algo más que un simple tacto,no conoce al joven frente a él,pero deseaba que este lo tomara lo más antes posible.

Definitivamente el peliceleste no estaba cuerdo,era víctima del deseo que genera el celo.

La razón va perdiendo

El pelirrojo no despega la vista del peliceleste,le encanta ver las expresiones de su acompañante en ese camino incierto.

Se acerca y deja un camino de besos que va desde el hombro a la punta de los dedos,sus labios se aproximan a los del contrario.

Nagisa cierra los ojos al sentir el aliento chocar contra sus labios.

karma no puede más, ansía juntar sus labios con los del Omega y así lo hace,muerde el labio inferior de Nagisa,provocando que el Omega suelte un gemido,Akabane aprovecha e introduce su lengua en la boca ajena.

Razón,tus puntos se van a acabar

Las dos lenguas se mueven acariciandose entre sí,mientras Karma empieza a masajear los pezones de Nagisa,algunos gemidos del omega eran callados durante los besos y otros escuchados al separarse para tomar aire,que dicho sea de paso,eran escasos segundos,ya que se volvían a juntar cual imanes.

"¡¿qué haces?!",pregunta la voz de la razón a los dos chicos.

"No lo sé,pero no quiero parar",esa fue la respuesta que le dieron.

¡Boom!,razón fuera,bienvenida las cosas sabrosas y suculentas.

Karma toma de las muñecas al ojiceleste y lo recuesta bruscamente en el suelo,el peliceleste inhalaba tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido,en sus ojos solo abundaba la lujuria y el deseo,su rostro tenía un pequeño rubor,su pelo estaba alborotado,la saliva producto de los besos se derramaba por su barbilla y mágicamente la camisa que llevaba había desaparecido,dejando ver perfectamente la blanca piel del Omega.

El alfa se acerca una vez más a esos carnosos y rosados labios, lame lentamente la saliva que se derramaba desde estos hasta el mentón del Omega ,después da pequeños besos y mordiscos leves sobre estos,se hace un espacio entre las piernas del ojiceleste, acerca su boca al pezon derecho de Nagisa.

Empieza a succionar y contornear el área con su lengua,dejandola húmeda.

Con la mano libre estruja entre sus dedos el otro,detiene la acción, entonces comienza a dar besos, mordidas y succiones por el torso,tornando esa clara piel algo rojiza.

alza la vista al no escuchar esos excitantes suspiros y gemidos que le fascinaban,ve como Nagisa se muerde los labios para evitar soltar sonidos vergonzosos,siente la mano del pelirrojo colarse en su pantalón y como acaricia la punta de su "amiguito",una corriente eléctrica le recorre el cuerpo provocando que este se arquee,anhela que esas caricias sean más veloces.

A Nagisa nunca se le había pasado por la mente tocarse en aquella zona,pero ahora en este momento lo estaba haciendo ese desconocido por él,la sensación le encanta, es tan placentera y deliciosa,siente como la mano aprisiona su hombría y es movida de arriba a abajo aumentando cada vez más el ritmo,sus caderas se mueven al compás de este y suelta jadeos que hacen excitar más al pelirrojo.

Su mente llega a una conclusión,se disfruta más dejando fluir esos sonidos que antes reprimió,cuando ya esta apunto de correrse,karma se detiene.


	2. Chapter 2

Karma por alguna razón había tomado el control ante sus instintos,se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo,trata de apartarse con toda la voluntad posible.

Pero.....Sus instintos son más fuertes que él y eso es un gran obstáculo.

El peliceleste rápidamente rodea la cintura del Alfa con sus piernas antes que este se levante,se trata de acomodar cosa que queda sentado con el trasero encima del miembro del pelirrojo.

muerde el lobulo de la oreja de Karma ,provocando un jadeo en este y libera más feromonas.

El Alfa sin duda ha caído otra vez.

Los dos se miran llenos de deseo y juntan sus labios para después abrir sus bocas, en donde sus lenguas lucharían por el control en un apasionado y desesperado beso.

Los dos succionaban sus lenguas,era tan cálido y sus cuerpos se calentaban más,la saliva chorreaba desde sus labios hasta sus cuellos,pero no se sabía donde terminaba el recorrido, ya que se fundían como uno solo en los rastros de sudor.

El peliceleste frota su trasero contra el miembro de Karma,esta acción causa jadeos y suspiros por parte de los dos ,además a medida que la velocidad de los movimientos aumenta,los miembros del Omega y Alfa crecían poco a poco.

Mientras tanto la parte trasera de Nagisa empezaba a mojarse cada vez más,esto indicaba que estaba listo para la penetración y todo su cuerpo lo exigía lo más rápido posible.

Karma desliza suavemente su mano siguiendo el camino de la columna vertebral de Nagisa,el Omega da un salto por aquel tacto que le causa cierto placer,aunque eso no detiene los movimientos que realiza sobre el Alfa.

La mano baja cada vez más hasta que de un momento a otro,el ojiceleste siente como un dedo se posa en su entrada e ingresa con rapidez.

—mmm.....ahhhh

Le encanta la sensación del movimiento que hace dentro de él,mira suplicante al Alfa que ya se halla sumamente excitado.

Esa cara llorosa,las mejillas rojas,la respiración errática y la saliva producto del beso,todo eso y las expresiones que hace cada vez que los dedos se mueven dentro ,son algunas de las causas de la excitación de aquel Alfa pelirrojo.

Rápidamente karma se quita la ropa y Nagisa imita la acción, hasta que los dos quedan completamente desnudos.

En silencio devoran con la mirada al otro y se mueren de ganas por ser uno en ese mismo instante.

El Alfa acuesta a Nagisa,se posiciona entre sus piernas,toma una con su mano y delínea con su lengua un camino por la parte interna del muslo,sin apartar la vista del rostro del omega que lo veía a la espera de lo que tanto anhela.

Mete tres dedos en la entrada, los saca y mete repetidas veces,provocando sonidos que causan más excitación tanto en Karma como Nagisa.

Cuando termina con eso,el pelirojo mira al peliceleste y este comprende que debe ponerse en cuatro.

De una estocada el miembro palpitante ingresa,Nagisa suelta un sonoro gemido y karma suspira.

Le encantaba la calidez del interior de su acompañante y como su miembro es aprisionado.

Nagisa siente placer al sentir lo cálido que es el miembro de karma y como siente su palpitar en su interior.

La satisfaccion que experimenta ,podría compararse a un vagabundo hambriento que se encuentra con un platillo de primera calidad el cual degustar o tal vez sea una mala comparación la que realiza su mente.

Lo único que puede afirmar con certeza, es lo placentero, satisfactorio y posiblemente adictivo de la acción.

El Alfa toma con brusquedad la cadera del Omega e inicia con el movimiento de tal forma que las estocadas se vuelven más veloces y profundas.

Esto hace enloquecer de placer a los dos muchachos.

La habitación se llena de gemidos ,suspiros y gruñidos.

Sus feromonas se mezclan y según ellos, les encanta ese olor.

El choque de sus pieles sudorosas era sumamente excitante,así como el sonido acuoso que se escucha.

Mientras karma penetra a Nagisa,toma el miembro de este y lo masturba al compás de las estocadas.

A cada estocada que da,Nagisa levanta más el trasero y trata de hacer lo mejor posible para sentirlas más.

Conforme transcurre el tiempo sus brazos se cansan y cae de cara,impactandose con el suelo,pero eso no lo detiene,aún quiere más,mucho más.

Durante ese tiempo era difícil respirar y solo podía mantener la boca abierta en todo momento,quiere besar al Alfa, pero le resulta complicado a causa de la posición. 

El Alfa se percata de aquello, retira su miembro y gira a Nagisa, quedando cara a cara, se relame los labios e inicia un hambriento beso.

El Omega rebosa de placer al sentir otra vez el ingreso de aquella parte del cuerpo del otro que desea en su interior. 

—ah..ah...ahhhh. ..ma. ..¡más rápido! 

El alfa estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y tenía un desesperante deseo de marcarlo.

En esos pocos segundos una pelea se lleva a cabo entre lo poco de lucidez que aún presenta y sus instintos.

Los instintos eran mayores,pero su lucidez batalla con ahínco hasta que no puede más y es opacada por completo.

Lo mismo que le pasa a un insecto en una telaraña o un   
Pequeño animal que trata de safarse del estrujamiento de una víbora. 

Todo acaba cuando la araña inyecta su veneno.

Cuando la víbora estruja al animal hasta que sus huesos se fracturan y el animalillo muere.

Se acerca rápidamente al cuello del Omega,lo lame suavemente y clava sus colmillos en este,en ese mismo instante se corre al igual que Nagisa.

Él dentro y el otro en su mano. 

—¡ahhhhhhh!

Los dos tratan de recuperar el aliento durante el tiempo en el cual se demoran en liberarse del nudo que los mantiene, aún unidos.

Una vez terminado,Karma retira su miembro y ve como el Omega se desploma en el suelo.

Sin duda se ha quedado dormido.

Al Alfa le lleva unos cuantos segundos recuperar sus sentidos,se alarma por lo que acaba de ocurrir,pero lo echo echo esta y no hay un retorno a partir de este punto.

—tch¡maldita sea!—exclamá y libera su ira golpeando el suelo.

Ve durante un tiempo al peliceleste que se halla recostado en el piso.

Suspira,pero de repente una idea llega a su mente y esa le causa una sonrisa.

A encontrado la clave para resolver su molesto problema.


	3. Chapter 3

El peliceleste abre los ojos, se sienta en la cama en la cual se encontraba,rasca su nuca y mira al rededor,abre los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que esa no era su habitación, siente una presencia y gira su cabeza hacia la derecha. 

Un chico de rojizo cabello y orbes cobrizos, esta sentado en una silla jugando con un Nintendo 3Ds de color azul, mientras bebe algo.

―Buenos días―dice este al sentir la mirada del omega.

el pelirrojo deja a un lado la consola de videojuegos y la bebida para concentrarse en el confundido peliceleste,suspira.

acerca la silla a la cama y mira al Omega.

Nagisa trata de guardar distancia,no sabe quién es ese extraño y teme lo peor.

Antes de que pueda decir algo,a su mente llegan los recuerdos de lo ocurrido.

No sabe como reaccionar,tiene muchos sentimientos en ese instante.

Primero se angustia por no saber que será de él,luego se deprime.

se percata de la marca en su nuca ,siente impotencia y desea golpear a ese maldito Alfa por lo que hizo.

Desde pequeño nunca quiso ser marcado.

¿por qué?la razón esta ligada a su habilidad y ahora esto a ocurrido.

karma solo lo mira,se nota en la cara de Nagisa la rabia que tiene hacia él.

―oye,no me mires así,esto no es culpa mía¿quién olvidó usar los supresores?

El extraño tenía razón,él había sido muy descuidado y ahora paga las consecuencias.

―mira,esto es culpa de los dos,tanto tú como yo estamos siendo perjudicados,así que no te creas la única víctima aquí

Nagisa suelta un suspiro y trata de procesar todo,la agresión no resolverá nada.

Cuando se siente listo mira a Karma.

―bueno, antes que nada, no debes preocuparte en pensar que posiblemente estés embarazado, ya que tomé pastillas preservativas―el Alfa se asegura que el ojiceleste le está escuchando y prosigue.―seguro te preguntas la razón, pues yo estaba en celo y los supresores no funcionaban bien, he allí el por qué de no haberme detenido........bueno, lo intenté, pero no pude

Nagisa se sentía un poco aliviado,ya tenía una preocupación menos.

―ya veo¿ahora qué haremos?

―es más que obvio que el lazo no se puede romper―El pelirrojo se queda pensativo.―creo que mejor nos quedamos de esta manera

―¡¿Qué?!―exclama Nagisa.

―antes que digas algo más, dime tus razones para estar en contra

―¡¿acaso no has oído hablar de mí en el colegio?!―el alfa niega.

―No sé quién eres, no estoy interesado en las habladurías o chismes

―¿tener un lazo con alguien que no conoces te parece bien?

―¿como te llamas?

―Nagisa shiota―responde confundido.

―soy Karma Akabane y voy a tu escuela, listo ,ya nos conocemos¿feliz?―el peliceleste se quedó sin palabras ¿por qué el Alfa quería mantener el lazo con alguien como él?

―te recomiendo que te alejes de mí, estar a mi lado no trae nada bueno.....―menciona, mientras recordaba la razón de esas palabras.

―¿acaso ya tienes novio o novia?―el peliceleste sale de sus pensamientos y niega con la cabeza.―¿enserio?pero si eres muy lindo y además bueno en el sexo―dijo lo último con una voz seductora cerca del oído del Omega.

Rápidamente Nagisa vuelve a tomar distancia. 

El Omega se sonroja de vergüenza. 

―¡callate, eso no es el problema aquí!

El pelirrojo rie.

―¿por qué quieres romper el lazo?―pregunta una vez que para de mofarse.

―¿por que quieres seguir con el lazo?¿acaso tienes un motivo oculto?―el omega mira con desconfianza al alfa.

Karma suelta una pequeña carcajada.

―vaya,me descubriste, si, tengo un motivo oculto

El ojiceleste frunce el seño, ahora tiene más razones para que el lazo sea deshecho.

―mira, lo que sucede es que mi novia es una pesada, siempre está atrás de mí,yo solo había salido con ella porque era bonita, pero ya me tiene cansado y quiero terminar con ella

―¡¿porque no sólo terminas con ella?!¡¿por qué me tienes que involucrar a mí en tus problemas?!

―Lo que ocurre es que si le digo, ella no lo aceptará, es muy terca, además¿por qué no aprovechar la situación?tú te ahorras la molestia de buscar pareja y yo arreglo mi problema

―¿tú no entiendes nada verdad?.....―el Alfa se encoge de hombros ―estar a mi lado trae proble..

―no me importa,bueno, ya sé que no quieres, pero hay que intentarlo, si en un año no nos enamoramos.....romperé el lazo¿Qué te parece?

Nagisa lo piensa por unos minutos, al final acepta, porque no pierde nada intentándolo,además creé que el pelirrojo decidirá romper el lazo una vez que sepa sobre su habilidad. 

.

.

.

―oye.....Akabane esta es tu casa ¿verdad?

―si¿por qué lo preguntas?―el peliceleste mira detenidamente la habitación. 

―¿tus padres saben de esto?―se nota la preocupación y temor en su voz.

―no lo saben....bueno, mi madre tal vez lo sepa

―¡¿Qué?!¡¿dónde esta tu madre?!―exclama,mientras se levanta de la cama.

En el rostro del Alfa se forma una expresión melancólica y su dedo índice derecho señala hacia arriba.

Nagisa comprende lo que intenta decir:la madre de Karma está muerta.

―mis más sinceras condolencias por la muerte de tu madre―hace una ligera reverencia.

―no te preocupes por eso,ella lo comprende.......bueno¿tienes hambre?

Nagisa asiente y karma guía al Omega hacia la cocina.

―¿Dónde está tu padre?―pregunta una vez que llegan.

El pelirrojo introduce al microondas un pan con queso.

―¿por qué tantas preguntas?

―curiosidad

―él está en su luna de miel con esa mujer―sirve el jugo de fresas en un vaso y se lo da al peliceleste.

―que coincidencia mi mamá también está de luna de miel con su nuevo esposo―recibe el vaso y bebe un poco jugo―¿no te cae tu nueva mamá?........yo no sé como es mi nuevo padre, pero seguro es una buena persona

―deja de poner esa boba  
sonrisa―quita el pan del microondas y se lo da a Nagisa.―esa mujer me da mala espina

Nagisa termina de comer en silencio, siente que ya no debe preguntar más sobre ese tema.

―gracias por la comida―agradece.―¿Qué hora es?

―son las 9 de la noche―dice con voz neutral.

―menos mal.......cuando dijiste Buenos días me asusté―suspira aliviado.―ahora debo volver a casa

―¿por qué no te quedas aquí?

―¡¿Qué?! No puedo, debo regresar

―pero no hay nadie en tu casa, quedate hoy, mañana iremos a un lugar para arreglar eso de tu cambio de aroma.....a no ser que quieras que tu madre se entere antes que se lo digamos

Nagisa se queda pensativo. 

―iré a mi casa y vendré a la hora que debamos ir.......si me quedo pueden pasar cosas....ya tu sabes por el celo y todo eso

―tengo supresores―karma extrae de su bolsillo una tableta de pastillas y la vacuna.

―......¿por qué tienes eso si son de Omega?

―mi padre es Omega, así que los saqué de su cuarto

Nagisa abre los ojos de par en par, él había deducido que el padre de Karma era un Alfa.

―esta bien, me quedo―karma sonríe victorioso.


	4. Chapter 4

La alarma suena, con desgano Nagisa lucha por hacer un movimiento y la apaga de golpe.

Otra vez se duerme. 

Mientras tanto el Alfa de la casa prepara el desayuno para él y su invitado.

Mira la hora y le parece raro que el peliceleste siguiese durmiendo.

―¡Nagisa!―llama, pero no se escucha  
respuesta.―¡Nagisa!―reitera con mayor fuerza de voz y nuevamente el silencio es el que contesta.

El pelirrojo chasquea la lengua, apaga la cocina y sube en busca del Omega.

"Toc Toc Toc", da pequeños golpes en la puerta,el ojiceleste se envuelve más entre las sábanas, esta escena continua hasta que karma se harta y de una fuerte patada la abre.

El peliceleste da un brinco al escuchar el estridente sonido y cae de cara al suelo.

Nagisa se queja de dolor, alza la mirada y ve el enojo que reflejaba la cara del pelirrojo.

―emmm......me quedé  
dormido―rie con nerviosismo.

―no importa―la expresión que antes tenía desaparece.―cambiate rápido,el desayuno ya va a estar, después de tomarlo iremos a dónde te dije

―¿Qué hora es?¿y dónde está mi ropa?―pregunta.

La segunda interrogante se la hacía desde ayer al ver que no traía su uniforme escolar, si no lo que parecía ser la ropa del Alfa, esto lo dedujo por el olor que esta desprendía. 

―son las doce y tu ropa está secandose, la tuve que lavar porque se manchó con algunas "cositas"

Nagisa se sonroja al comprender a lo que se refería con "algunas cositas".

Agradece mentalmente que sea sábado, porque de ser un día de clases, eso sería un gran problema. 

―¿ahora qué me pongo?

―espera―karma va al ropero y busca entre toda la ropa.―aquí está,ten esto, creo que te quedará bien―le da una caja y el Omega la recibe curioso.

Abre la caja, en su interior encuentra una camisa roja a cuadros y un Jean azul de su talla.

El pelirrojo se queda parado en el marco de la puerta.

―...Akabane-san―dice incómodo al sentir que Karma lo come con la mirada.

―¿si?

―vete, por favor, me quiero cambiar en paz

―¿por qué te avergüenzas?¿eh?¿acaso no recuerdas lo que hicimos ayer?...las caricias, los besos y como te......

―¡solo vete!

―tranquilo, ya me voy

El Alfa sale y el peliceleste cierra la puerta con seguro.

―ni que fuera violador―pronuncia el pelirrojo mientras desciende por las escaleras.

Nagisa decide darse un rápido baño antes de ir, como ayer no se había bañado por el cansancio,siente que debe hacerlo.

Mientras se baña piensa en la razón por la cual karma lo pudo tocar.....tal vez ese "don" ya no funcionaba, pero era mejor seguir guardando distancia.

―no quiero que pase de nuevo―piensa en voz alta.

Cuando sale del baño,lo primero que hace es ver su celular y revisar sus notificaciones.

―no nagisa ,no es momento para eso―se dice tratando de resistir el impulso de contestar algunos mensajes.

Si bien era solitario, el Omega había encontrado amigos en las redes sociales, según él,era lo mejor que podía tener, ya que por su habilidad debía guardar distancia. 

El pelirrojo termina de preparar el desayuno, esta a punto de llamar a Nagisa, pero este desciende por las escaleras.

karma se queda viéndolo,le parece que se ve muy bien con esa ropa.

―¿Qué tanto me ves?....si se ve mal dímelo―las mejillas del peliceleste se sonrojan levemente. 

― te queda bien―dice sincero. 

Nagisa lo mira detenidamente para ver si miente.

―te queda tan bien que quiero hacerlo otra vez―dice con tono seductor.―¿Qué dices nagisa? 

―......sabes qué...vamos a desayunar  
.

.

.

―Akabane-san, el desayuno estuvo delicioso―dice al terminar con pena la última cucharada.

―no

―pero si estuvo delicioso

―no es por el desayuno, sé que estuvo delicioso, yo me refiero a que no me digas Akabane-san, ahora compartimos un lazo y debes llamarme por mi nombre, Nagisa

―ok,karma―dice con naturalidad.

Karma pestañea. 

―creí que sería más difícil

El omega se encoge de hombros. 

Al fin partieron rumbo al lugar que karma dijo, caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a lo que parecía una antigua tienda de ramen, al entrar se dieron cuenta que no había clientes. 

―Buenos días ¿en qué les puedo servir?―pregunta el que parece ser el encargado del lugar.

El Alfa mira hacia los lados para asegurarse que nadie lo está viendo. 

―vengo por el encargo

―¿palabra clave?

―pollo frito―susurra.

El mostrador donde estaba el señor se hace a un costado y deja ver las escaleras que llevan a un oscuro sótano. 

―siganme―indica el hombre.

¿Qué les espera en ese misterioso sótano? 

Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo.......


	5. Chapter 5

El Omega con un poco de inseguridad desciende por lo oscuro de ese pasaje.

Mira a karma y colige que el muchacho ha venido con anterioridad por lo calmado de su actitud. 

una vez llegado al final de las escaleras,que eran muy largas,el señor se retira.Nagisa queda sorprendido ante lo que observan sus ojos.

―este no es un sótano.....―murmura el peliceleste. 

Lo que tienen frente a ellos es una especie ciudad, solo que de comerciantes.por todo el lugar se puede observar tiendas y pequeños puestos,uno que otro era bien concurrido.

―no te alejes―le aconseja karma, mientras camina directo a la aglomeración de personas.

Nagisa palidece al ver uno de sus temores:la aglomeración de gente.

Analiza una vía fácil de paso,y corre hacia la ruta que ha trazado al ver como se aleja el Alfa.

En todo momento esquiva el contacto con la gente.

―¡ah!―un alarido se escucha.

Shiota acelera el paso antes de que las personas se amontonen en ese punto.

Llega a un lugar con menos gente y de sus labios se escapa un suspiro de alivio. 

―¿Qué pasó ,Nagisa?―pregunta el pelirrojo, mientras da un corto vistazo a la gente que se reúne entorno a un señor que parece haber enloquecido. 

―eh....no sé―dice  
nervioso.―por cierto....¿Qué es este lugar?

Karma solo lo mira;presiente que el ojiceleste miente, pero no le da mucha importancia. 

―es el conjunto de vendedores clandestinos e ilegales de bienes,productos o servicios ubicados en Japón o más conocido como:el mercado negro japonés

el peliceleste se mantiene callado, no puede creer que se encuentran en un lugar como ese. 

―¡¿Cómo rayos conoces este lugar?!.......es peligroso

―por eso te dije que no te alejaras.....como lo conocí¿no?―lleva una mano a su barbilla mientras trata de recordar ese suceso―fue cuando rastreé al ladrón de mi celular, encontré este lugar y me pasé por aquí.hay cosas interesantes―lo último lo dice con una sonrisa y da una rápida mirada a los alrededores. 

Siguen caminando y Nagisa decide preguntar. 

―¿entonces Qué era lo que buscamos aquí?

―A la persona que nos puede ayudar con lo de tu cambio de Aroma.―karma se acerca e inhala ese olor que le es agradable y podría decirse que adictivo.el Omega siente un escalofrío por la acción.―a mí me encanta como está, es una lástima que lo quieras cambiar

―aléjate―dice inexpresivo y creando una distancia prudente para él. 

El pelirrojo solo ríe. 

Los muchachos prosiguen su andar por unos callejones hasta ver una especie de casa.

―¿ahí está la persona que buscamos?―pregunta al señalar con el dedo índice aquel vetusto recinto.

El de ojos cobrizos asiente, camina junto a Nagisa hasta el pórtico del lugar y da tres golpes en la algo descuidada y vieja puerta.

Una señora con aproximadamente sesenta años es la que los recibe y al ver al chico pelirrojo sonríe. 

―Hola akabane,ahora la llamo, hace poco terminó su turno, por favor esperen ahí―lo final lo dice al señalar unas cajas afuera del lugar. 

Los dos jóvenes toman asiento en dónde la señora indicó. 

―¿Qué servicios brinda esta tienda? ―le surge la duda al ver salir y entrar por ratos a algunos Alfas;Lo sabe por el aroma.

―es un prostíbulo

Nagisa no dice más, está pensando algo.

―¿por qué esa cara?¿a Qué viene ese repentino malhumor?―trata de saber el porqué. 

―no es nada....―contesta con frialdad y sin hacer contacto visual.

Al poco rato aparece una joven que es la viva imagen de ricitos de oro.una radiante y gran sonrisa se forma al ver al chico más alto. 

―¡karma!―la chica extiende su mano y choca los cinco con la del pelirrojo.

Sus celestinos ojos se posan en el Omega que ahora tiene cara de pocos amigos. 

―¿quién es él?―pregunta curiosa la joven.

―él es mi novio―presume el pelirrojo.

―yo no soy tu novio, primero termina con tu novia,porque yo no quiero verme como alguien que le roba el novio a otra,en primer lugar esto no es algo que yo quise y nunca seremos nada, solo el lazo nos une―aclara. 

El ambiente se vuelve tenso. 

― .......entonces.....¿Qué me pedías, karma?― dice nerviosa la rubia al jugar con sus dedos.

―las pastillas para lo del olor

―oh, esas se me acabaron―saca un lapicero y anota una dirección en la mano del pelirrojo.― ve aquí, allí las encontrarás

―entonces te encargo a Nagisa―dice antes de marcharse. 

La chica se sienta a un lado del peliceleste,que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. 

―¿por qué estás de mal humor?

Nagisa se sobresalta al escuchar la voz y crea distancia, más de la que ya había. 

―.....no es algo que te deba contar―murmura.

―¿estás celoso?―sonríe pícaramente.el Omega niega.―sé que soy una completa extraña, pero tal vez pueda ayudar

El ojiceleste la mira por un corto tiempo y le empieza a contar.

―verás, por lo que sé,karma quiere terminar con su novia y sin antes terminar su relación me nombra como su novio,aparte él conoce bien este lugar.....ya sabes el pudo estar....

No sabe como así decide contarle a la desconocida,tal vez sea porque le parece una persona que no tiene malas intenciones o ella resolverá sus dudas, ya que conoce más al pelirrojo. 

―¿entonces piensas que karma es un infiel y tú no quieres estar a su lado por esa razón?―el chico asiente. 

―me da rabia,odio a las personas así

―te equivocas,él es muy fiel.una cosa que quiero aclarar es que él conoce esta tienda,ya que me ayudó y desde esa vez se pasa a saludarme a veces

―¿te ayudó?

―si,como mi madre está enferma este es el único trabajo dónde la paga es buena y aceptan menores de edad.un día al salir de aquí un grupo de Alfas me acorraló, planeaban tener sexo conmigo en contra de mi voluntad, entonces él apareció y les dio su merecido. debiste ver esa pelea¡fue increíble!―los ojos de la rubia tienen un brillo al hablar de la pelea. 

―y.......mm....¿no tienes familiares que te ayuden?

―que chismoso―dice con tono burlón. 

―lo siento, si es algo que no quieras decir no lo digas

―nah,no hay problema....tengo familiares,pero ninguno ayudará; todos son interesados.mi madre y yo no tenemos mucho dinero,así que ellos no obtienen una ganancia de ello,por lo tanto no aportarán nada,ese es el motivo por el cual me he visto obligada a trabajar

―¿tú mamá lo sabe?

Niega con la cabeza. 

―ella creé que me quedo en la casa de mi tía, así era pero ella se hartó y me echó a la calle.continuamente le miento a mamá.........eso no me gusta―la cara de la Omega es cubierta por su suave cabello.

Unos minutos pasan para que Nagisa decida hacer algo. 

―oye....―el peliceleste no sabe qué hacer, tal vez la chica este deprimida.lleva mucho tiempo callada y él se siente culpable. 

―¡vamos a investigar!―el omega siente que casi le da un infarto por el repentino grito.

―me asustaste―dice al llevar su mano a la zona de su corazón. 

La chica ríe. 

―¿vamos? Hay muchas cosas interesantes por aquí

―¿y karma? 

―ah, verdad ,me olvidaba de él―ríe por dejar de lado inconscientemente a su salvador y amigo.

―¿Cómo te llamas?, karma nunca me lo dijo

―Eréndida―la joven sonríe amargamente.―que coincidencia tener ese nombre.Al igual que ella trabajo en este oficio.espero encontrar al joven de las naranjas,pero no lo abandonaré como esa Eréndida.....¿no has leído ese libro?―pregunta al ver que el chico no le entiende o por lo menos trata. 

―no―dice apenado.

―entonces olvida lo que dije―menciona mientras intenta posar su mano en el hombro del peliceleste.este se aparta antes de que el contacto se logre.―me he dado cuenta de esto......¿por qué evitas el contacto con las personas?


	6. Chapter 6

―¿Dónde está esto?―el pelirrojo mira lo escrito en su mano y después observa alrededor.

Ha estado caminando por el mismo lugar desde hace rato y empieza a perder la paciencia. 

No tiene la menor idea de cómo saber cuál calle es cuál .No hay algún letrero que las divida o diferencie:esto le frustra.

―¿Niño,estás buscando algo?―escucha una voz un poco chillona y voltea. 

La dueña de la voz es una chica un poco más alta que él.viste de manera sencilla y su cabello se encuentra muy desordenado,como si un huracán hubiese pasado por allí. 

Karma no sabe si es correcto preguntar a esta desconocida, ya que este lugar es peligroso. 

Digamos si por ejemplo lo guía a un lugar en donde unos tipos lo esperan para quitarle sus órganos o algo así.Akabane sonríe;será divertido darle una lección a esos tipos. 

―estoy buscando este lugar―extiende su mano.

―¡oh, esa es mi tienda!―exclama con un sentimiento de sorpresa y alegría.―ven, sígueme es por aquí

La chica lo lleva por las calles hasta detenerse en un puesto de tamaño regular en donde una anciana se encuentra sentada en una antigua silla mecedora con un tallado muy llamativo y elaborado.

―¡abuela,traje un cliente!―grita la joven y karma se cubre los oídos por el gran grito que esta da.Ese grito es tan ensordecedor como aquellos que dan algunas personas al ver o bien una escena yaoi tan anhelada,algún chinito,Actor o Actriz,banda,personaje favorito,cantante,etc.

―¿Qué?

―¡Que traje un cliente! 

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Que tu traje está caliente? 

―¡no,dije que traje un cliente!

―¡¿Qué?!¡¿Que los monjes están calientes?!,ay dios mío

Esa escena se repite hasta que la joven se acerca a la anciana y le susurra.

―ah,un nuevo cliente―se levanta de la silla con ayuda de su nieta.

―muy bien....―la señora de tercera edad entre cierra los ojos para poder ver a karma. 

―aquí tienes,abue―la muchacha le da unos lentes y unos aparatos para que la vieja escuche mejor.

―oh, gracias―dice mientras se los pone.―ahora si jovencito¿qué deseas? 

―unas pastillas para el cambio de olor

―ay,estos niños de ahora.sabes, es malo engañar a tus padres

―abuela, calla y vende

La señora,que tiene el cabello blanco,camina hasta una vitrina y de ella extrae una caja tan blanca como su pelo, al abrirla el pelirrojo puede observar unas tabletas con seis pastillas de color azul cada una.

―¿cuántas tabletas? 

―em....no sé, es la primera vez que compro esto

―ya veo, mira,te daré una rápida explicación.cada pastilla es mensual y se debe ingerir antes de haber comido algo ,por nada del mundo se debe exceder esa cantidad¿entendido?

―si, entonces deme.....―el de cobrizos ojos piensa en el tiempo que necesitará antes de que sus padres lleguen,pero no sabía cuanto tardarían exactamente los de Nagisa y eso complica el hallar un aproximado del tiempo necesario. 

―niño teñido―sale de sus pensamientos,un poco indignado.él no es un niño y tampoco es teñido,su bello cabello es cien porciento natural.―¿ya sabes la cantidad?

―deme tres tabletas

Paga y recibe una pequeña bolsa con los medicamentos(si así se les puede llamar) en el interior.

Mientras camina se pregunta por el comportamiento anterior del peliceleste.este tiene razón sobre las cosas que aclaró.El Alfa se siente mal por involucrar a Nagisa en su problema.

Sinte el vibrar de su celular,lo extrae de su bolsillo.El nombre de aquella mujer aparece,Akabane suspira y apaga el dispositivo. 

Avanza más rápido;quiere llegar pronto donde Nagisa y hablar con él.Ese pequeño Omega le ha caído muy bien,además es una de las pocas personas que no lo ha juzgado por su apariencia y no quiere que se vaya de su lado.

―creo que ya he caído bajo tus encantos,Nagisa―susurra con tono divertido para sí mismo.

En ese momento choca con alguien y cae.

―¿Eréndida?―Pregunta al ver a la rubia frente a él.

―¡karma,gracias a dios que te encuentro!―la chica se ve desesperada,temerosa y angustiada.

―¿qué pasó?―Pregunta mientras se levanta.

―Nagisa......él.....


	7. Chapter 7

Eréndida queda en silencio al no poder narrar con exactitud lo ocurrido. 

―¡¿Qué pasó con Nagisa?!....¡¿Eréndida?!―Karma la sacude de los hombros para que ella reaccione de aquel trance.Su silencio lo preocupa.Siente como su lado Alfa se desespera y lo único que quiere es tener cerca a su Omega.

La chica tiembla al recordar lo que vio.

―Explosión.....Alfas......Nagisa.....s...angre―balbucea la rubia.El de rojiza cabellera ya no puede con esto.Aquellas palabras que brotan de la boca de la temerosa muchacha,lo preocupan muchísimo más de lo que ya está. 

―Eréndida,cálmate―Akabane la abraza,esto tranquiliza a la chica;el pelirrojo es como el hermano que nunca tuvo.Se siente fatal por no cuidar adecuadamente al ojiceleste.Si no fuera por ella eso no hubiera ocurrido,es lo que la de cabellos dorados piensa.―no tienes la culpa¿si?―ella asiente. 

―karma,sígueme.yo te explico cuando lleguemos―dice después de deshacer el abrazo.

Los chicos corren hasta encontrar una gran multitud reunida.

El de cobrizos ojos se abre paso entre la gente.No puede creer lo que ven sus ojos ¿eso es real o parte de un mal sueño?

Las personas especulan en voz baja sobre lo que pudo pasar, pero nadie sabe,imagina o se acerca a lo que realmente sucedió allí. 

La rojiza y tibia sangre fluye por por los espacios que hay entre las losetas de piedra que componen el piso del lugar.El cuerpo de dónde proviene aquel líquido se encuentra irreconocible.Parece como si una bomba le hubiera explotado, pero si era así ¿por qué este no se hallaba quemado o con algún indicio de que se trató de algo así?

Para describir mejor el estado del cuerpo,diré que la carne se asemeja a un helado derretido.más que una explosión, podría ser producto de alguna sustancia ácida o algo por el estilo¿verdad?

El pelirrojo gira la cabeza para no ver aquella escena;no es algo que se quiera apreciar.Todas las extremidades y órganos del individuo se encuentran regados por el suelo,al igual que un niño deja sus juguetes; un ácido no provoca esto....entonces..¿Qué lo ocasionó?

A karma le alivia el echo de que aquel cuerpo por fortuna no pertenece al peliceleste. 

Por medio del lazo siente las emociones de su Omega,así que este aún se encuentra con vida.

―cuéntame de manera rápida lo que pasó,porque no entiendo qué tiene que ver ese cuerpo con Nagisa

La chica narra como ella pregunta al Omega acerca de su distanciamiento respecto al tacto con otras personas,entonces el de cabello celeste evita la interrogante y se pone de pie para dar el recorrido que la rubia había propuesto antes, todo eso con tal de no responderle.El joven omega camina sin rumbo alguno y es allí cuando Eréndida al no poder seguirle los pasos,lo pierde entre la multitud.Ella lo busca por todos lados.Lo encuentra en una calle al parecer solitaria,unos Alfas quieren ultrajar al de celestes ojos,escucha como este suplica desesperadamente al tipo que lo tiene apresado contra la pared que lo suelte.El hombre parece estar en un trance y los amigos de este no se dan cuenta de ello.Ellos solo ríen y hacen comentarios obscenos.La chica avanza decidida a liberar a la futura pareja de su amigo, pero lo que ve acontinuación la deja perpleja.El cuerpo del tipo estalla,los alfas terminan bañados en la sangre de su compañero.Al no saber qué hacer,optan por huir.La rubia busca con la mirada, pero Nagisa ya no se encontraba ahí.Ve unas manchas como de pisadas en el suelo,que no son las de los tipos que se dieron a la fuga,las sigue hasta que desaparecen.Sigue buscando y ya no las encuentra,es en ese momento que se pone a correr por las calles buscando al ojiceleste y choca con karma.

―ve por allí y yo voy por allá―ordena el pelirrojo cuando la de rubios cabellos finaliza con la narración.

Con esto se aumenta las probabilidades de hallar a Shiota.Mientras que él corre,se pregunta qué fue lo ocurrido y si Nagisa se encontraba herido. 

De un momento a otro distingue ese aroma que le encanta y seduce;definitivamente pertenece a su Omega.

Sigue el olor hasta un callejón.Junto a una caja de madera de tamaño grande,ve la celestina cabellera del chico.Este está sentado en posición fetal y esconde su cabeza entre sus piernas. 

―Nagisa―llama cuando está frente a él.―¿estás bien?―acerca su mano. 

―¡No me toques!―karma queda inmóvil y cumple lo dicho.

El de cabellos celestinos tiene los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas que aún siguen bajando por sus cachetes.Su mirada es de tristeza, miedo, frustración,culpa,entre otras emociones que el Alfa puede comprender un poco gracias al lazo.

―Nagisa....―se siente inútil al no saber como ayudar a su celestino, así que solo opta por sentarse junto a él(dejando una distancia entre ellos obviamente).

―No debí gritarte,lo siento―vuelve a esconder su cara entre sus piernas.

―no te disculpes, pero....¿Qué fue lo que pasó?¿estás herido?

Nagisa levanta la cabeza y ve los cobrizos ojos del Alfa;algo lo impulsa a soltar todo de una vez, pero no debe decir nada.

―No sé qué ocurrió con ese hombre,simplemente estalló,tal vez alguien detonó un arma o algo así y no estoy herido, así que no te preocupes 

Para karma eso del Arma puede ser la posible causa,pero por algún motivo cree que el ojiceleste conoce a la perfección eso que provocó la inusual muerte de ese hombre y por alguna razón se niega a contarla,si es así¿por qué lo oculta?

―¿por qué no quieres que te toquen?

―solo no lo hagas....traigo problemas....soy un peligro, lo mejor es que te alejes de mí

―sabes me encanta el peligro. ...Además antes te toqué o ¿no? Que yo sepa hasta ahora no has sido un peligro para mí, una cosa más....bueno,dos,tú no traes problemas y no te voy a dejar.Ahora yo soy tu problema, como dices que los atraes,pues aquí me tienes

El Omega queda en silencio,mientras se enfoca en hallar la razón del por qué de aquel tacto que tuvo con Akabane.Eso es algo que se pregunta¿Cómo fue eso posible? 

―umm~ ¿en qué tanto piensas?¿acaso es en mí?―susurra karma, ocasionando que el otro se sobresalte. 

―deja de decir tonterías,solo no me toques, por favor

El Alfa libera un Aroma que logra tranquilizar de a poco a Nagisa.El celestino se empezaba a agobiar con tantas cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza y karma sintió que era necesario aquello.

―No sé muy bien lo que ocurrió con ese hombre, pero no es tu culpa.Como dices, tal vez fue un Arma o algo así,tal vez tuvo una pelea con otro tipo y este se encargó de él―mencionó.

A través del lazo el sentimiento más resaltante del peliceleste que podía detectar Akabane era la culpa y con esas palabras trataba de minimizar ese sentir.

―si lo es.Si yo no hubiese estado allí,eso no habría ocurrido

―deja de culparte

―es mi culpa

―no lo es

―si lo es

―no

―si

―no

―si

―no

―si

―si

―no―Karma sonríe victorioso. 

―ya ves, es no

―eso es trampa―reclama y el pelirrojo le sonríe.

―¿primeramente tú querías que le ocurriera eso al despreciable hombre?―pregunta.―aunque se lo merecía―murmura. 

―no

―entonces no es culpa tuya,además con eso has salvado a otros Omegas de ser violados―trata de convencer al ojiceleste―¿ya te sientes mejor?

―un poco

―toma―le da la chompa negra que traía puesta.― no creo que a la gente le guste verte así

―¿para qué me la das?―el dueño de aquella prenda señala las manchas de sangre que tiene el ojiceleste.―no puedo limpiarme con esto, se va a ensuciar

―no importa se puede lavar¿o prefieres que la gente te haga preguntas y vernos involucrados en un gran problema? 

Él tiene razón.Nagisa limpia los rastros de sangre.Felizmente la chompa es negra y aquella sustancia rojiza no es muy notoria en ella. 

―vamos donde Eréndida que debe seguir buscándote―dice una vez que el peliceleste termina. 

El ojiceleste se detiene al darse cuenta que está a punto de salir del callejón.

―tranquilo, no pasará nada

―¿Cómo lo sabes?―pregunta el Omega. 

―yo estoy aquí.Te prometo que nada ocurrirá cuando yo esté a tu lado―Akabane le dedica una sonrisa que inspira confianza en aquellas palabras.

―¿acaso esta es tu nueva frase para gilear*?―pregunta, mientras camina junto al pelirrojo.

―¡¿Qué?!....no, yo solo quería que confiaras en mí,serte de apoyo, algo así

―ajá,si claro

Así se la pasan hablando hasta que encuentran a Eréndida y la dejan en su lugar de trabajo. 

―Felizmente estás sano y salvo―dice con alegría la rubia.―para la próxima vez, les haré un recorrido del lugar.adiós,chicos,visitenme pronto ―se despide y entra al burdel. 

El celular de Nagisa vibra.

―¿Aló?...ah, ya...ya, no te preocupes,mamá. yo me haré cargo.....si

Karma piensa que tal vez la madre del peliceleste ya llegó con su nuevo esposo,aunque puede tratarse de otra cosa.

―¿Qué te dijo?―pregunta cuando él termina con la llamada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los siguientes caps los pueden encontrar en wattpad. 
> 
> Allá también me llamo Nailamery, así me pueden buscar.


	8. Chapter 8

―¿Qué te dijo?―pregunta cuando él termina con la llamada.

―cosas―responde el peliceleste. 

Karma no insiste en saber aquello.El Omega camina en dirección a dónde se encontraban las escaleras que los trajeron a ese peculiar lugar.

―por allí no es―le informa.

―¿no vinimos en esa dirección?

―si, pero por allí no es la salida.sígueme

Los dos jóvenes caminan hasta llegar a un callejón el cual llevaba a unas escaleras.Los dos suben en silencio.Karma se detiene.

―¿Qué pasa? 

―debo abrir esto―dice el alfa al empujar la trampilla que era la puerta al exterior.―No quiere abrirse

―hay que intentarlo juntos―El ojiceleste se remanga la camisa que trae puesta y se posiciona listo para empujar.

―a la cuenta de tres empujamos¿ya?―el más bajo asiente―uno

―dos

―¡tres!―la trampilla se abre. 

Los dos menores salen y la cierran.El celestino mira al rededor y se da cuenta que están en el callejón al lado de la tienda de ramen. 

―toma―le entrega la bolsa.El menor la toma cuidando de no tocar al pelirrojo. 

―gracias.Aunque todo esto es tu culpa

―no, recuerda, Nagisa, nuestra culpa―Shiota rueda los ojos.

―como digas.Creo que ya debo marcharme, hay algo que debo hacer―Sus ojos muestran una pizca de tristeza, temor y culpa.

―...está bien, entonces Hasta pronto

El de ojos cobrizos empieza a caminar en dirección a su hogar y Nagisa lo sigue.Camina por un rato más y se detiene al estar seguro que este lo está siguiendo.

―¿no tenías algo que hacer?―una sonrisa burlona se forma en su rostro.―O ese algo es acosarme, porque si es así, lo haces pésimo

―tengo algo que hacer y no es acosarte.dime,¡¿para qué quiero yo acosarte?!

―uy, hay muchas razones para eso.Tal vez para aprovecharte de este pobre alfa

―Mi ropa y mochila están en tu casa, ya deja todo el teatro y vámonos. 

―¿por qué tanta prisa?―otra vez aparece esa pizca de emociones en el mayor.Karma apresura el paso. 

Cuando llegan, el pelirrojo busca la mochila del celestino, mientras el Omega se pone la ropa con la cual llegó por primera vez a esa casa.

―gracias por prestarme la ropa, por si la buscas, la dejé doblada en la cama.Ahora si, adiós

―¡Nagisa!―lo llama antes de que el mencionado se retire de su casa.

―¿si?

―el día lunes aclararé las cosas con mi novia sobre eso que quiero terminar con ella.Ella sabe que quiero romper por eso cada vez que intento decirle, me cambia de tema―El de ojos celestes no sabe por qué el de cabellos rojizos se lo dice, después recuerda lo que le había dicho a karma cuando estaban en ese lugar subterráneo.

―suerte entonces―sus ojos reflejan otra vez esas emociones.

Se despide de nuevo y se va; tiene prisa. 

Akabane se pregunta el motivo de aquel estado de ánimo tan decaído en el Omega.Tal vez aún le afecta lo que pasó en ese lugar, después de todo algo como eso no se va de un rato para otro.El alfa ya no le da más vueltas al asunto e ingresa a su hogar.

Ahora regresando con Nagisa, este caminaba a pasos rápidos.Mientras más rápido terminara el encargo, evitaría pasar malos momentos.

―todo va a estar bien

El omega llega a donde vive, una casa de tres pisos en donde su madre y él ocupan el segundo.Ingresa a su casa,deja sus cosas, y va al cuarto de su madre en donde busca un sobre de color crema.Lo encuentra y lo guarda en su bolsillo.Sale del apartamento y va al primer piso.Toca el timbre de la puerta.

―¿Quién es?―una pequeña niña de cabello castaño es la que abre. 

―Hola, vengo a dejarle el pago a tu.....

―¡aléjate de ella!―la mujer lanza un cucharón y el de ojos celestes retrocede―¡No le hagas nada a mi hija!

Eso es lo que Nagisa no quería.No le gustaba ser tratado como un tipo de monstruo o algo parecido. 

La niña al ver la actitud de su madre, siente temor, y corre a refugiarse en lo profundo de su hogar.

―señora, yo solo vine a...

―¡eres un peligro, márchate!―otra cosa es lanzada y roza el cachete del ojicielo.―¡¿cuantas veces le dije a tu madre para que te mantuvieras lejos de aquí?!¡¿por qué esa vieja loca no te manda a ese lugar para que todos podamos vivir seguros?!

Él se acerca con el sobre y la cuchara en mano.

―¡No, aléjate, no me hagas daño!―la mujer tiembla y lo mira con terror, rápidamente cierra la puerta con seguro.―¡sabía que debía echarte a ti y a tu madre de aquí!¡por tu culpa mi hijo está como está!¡es tu culpa!¡él era un buen niño, nunca hizo mal a nadie!―ella solloza.

El de cabellos celestes recuerda aquello; le duele.Deja el sobre y el cucharón al pie de la puerta.Toma la otra cosa y también la deja ahí.

―siento mucho lo de su hijo...―apoya la cabeza en la puerta.

El ojiceleste corre hasta la comodidad de su apartamento.Entra a su habitación y se esconde entre las sábanas de su cama.

―soy algo horrible.Nunca debí haber nacido...Es mi culpa, lo siento, solo hago daño a los demás...¡¿por qué nací con esto?!¡lo siento mucho!

La primera víctima de aquello que Nagisa posee; su primer amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TnT) wattpad me sigue borrando caps, así que mejor subo por aquí lo que falta


	9. Chapter 9

El reloj marca las 7:30 y Shiota va rumbo a la escuela. A cada paso que da anhela más el viernes o que el tiempo vuelva hacia atrás para llegar al domingo.

Una vez en la entrada de la institución educativa, suspira y analiza el perímetro; no quiere encontrarse con el pelirrojo. 

Siente aquellas miradas de terror y odio; recuerda lo horrible de estar en ese lugar. 

―¡Nagisa! 

―no, ahora no, por favor

El de cabellos celestinos avanza más rápido e ignora a la persona que lo llama.

No era usual en él, pero se saltaría las clases de las dos primeras horas.

Sentado en la sombra de un árbol, piensa en todo lo ocurrido con Karma y lo que hará en el momento que su madre llegue junto a ese desconocido hombre que tal vez llame padre en el futuro.

Su celular vibra, lo toma y observa la pantalla; un mensaje de una de sus mejores amistades a distancia le ha llegado. 

―kayano-chan...―murmura al leer el nombre del remitente. 

Todo empieza con el usual:"hola" y "¿Cómo estás?", para terminar en un Nagisa contándole sus preocupaciones―omitiendo ciertas cosas que por lo que sé para el lector también son desconocidas―.

"¡¿Nagisa, como es posible que ocurriera eso?!¡¿dónde quedó la precaución?!¡¿Cómo pudiste ir a la casa de ese desconocido?!...está bien, debo calmarme.Las cosas ya están hechas y deben seguir su curso, ten cuidado ¿si?, por favor, promete que ni bien llegue tu madre le contarás todo, después te sigo mensajeando, como deberías saber ahora estoy en clase...una cosa más...¡No vuelvas a saltarte las clases, vamos regresa al aula!", ese fue el gran mensaje que la chica le escribió. 

Con desgano el chico camina dispuesto a ir hacia su aula, pero siente que alguien lo observa y voltea. 

―Hola―el de cabellos celestes se asusta por la cercanía de aquel rostro y cae de trasero al suelo.

La persona causante de su caída es Karma Akabane. El pelirrojo está de cabeza y se sostiene con sus piernas de ese árbol de poca altura, se ríe por la reacción del joven de un hermoso color de cabello. 

El de celestes ojos frunce el seño, era obvio que la intención del de ojos cobre fue asustarlo. Se oye un crujido proveniente de la rama, los jóvenes alzan la mirada y de un momento a otro ¡Bam! se rompe y Akabane cae de cara al suelo. 

Como era de esperarse, Shiota se mofa por aquello. 

―...El karma...―murmura entre risas. 

―ja, ja, que gracioso―lo mira molesto mientras se frota la nariz con la mano.―¿mi nariz está chueca?

―¡oh, dios mío!, parece clavo doblado¡¿y ahora que haremos, karma?!

―¡¿Qué?!¡ay, no!¡mi nariz!―dice todo preocupado, pero se le pasa al escuchar la estruendosa risa del más bajo.― ¡con eso no se juega, Nagisa!

―es mi venganza, niño teñido

―¡dios!¡¿acaso nadie puede dejar en paz mi cabello natural y no soy un niño! 

―¿cuántos años tienes? 

―mm...16

―soy mayor, tengo 17

―yo soy más alto y soy menor―eso le dio directo a Nagisa. 

―muy pronto creceré

―como digas, por cierto ¿por qué te saltas las clases?

―lo mismo te pregunto a ti, yo solo quería un tiempo para pensar y alejarme un poco de ciertas cosas y ¿tú? 

―yo solo estaba aburrido de las clases, ¿me quieres acompañar?

―debo volver a mi aula; pronto terminará la segunda hora

―ven, vamos, solo queda la tercera hora y llega el recreo

El diecisieteañero mira a esos cobres ojos; después, al aula. 

―iré―karma sonríe. 

Toda esa hora se la pasaron conversando y caminando por los alrededores del colegio. Ambos descubrían ciertas cosas del otro. Nagisa se enteró acerca de la obsesión del pelirrojo por las fresas; y el otro, del gusto del peliceleste por el sushi, entre otras cosas. 

―te diré maniático de las fresas

―no me pongas apodos, si me llamas así yo te diré género dudoso

―oye, con mi apariencia no te metas

―entonces deja en paz mi manía por las fresas y mi cabello cien por ciento natural

―¡ajá! entonces aceptas tu manía por las fresas

―digamos que solo es un poquito―El de cabello celeste se cruza de brazos y lo mira con incredulidad.―está bien, lo confieso

El viento sopla y aquello se percibe mejor desde donde se encuentran los dos estudiantes; la azotea del colegio. Sus cabellos se mecen con la brisa. El celestino se recuesta en el suelo―guardando cierta distancia―mientras observa las blancas nubes. 

―karma

―¿si?

―me divierto cuando estoy a tu lado, desde hace tiempo que no reía o sonreía en el colegio, además a veces me olvido de lo que tengo―eso quiere decir, pero prefiere no hacerlo. 

―¿Qué me vas a decir?

―seré honesto―El de pelo "cien por ciento natural" lo mira con expresión seria―fuera de bromas, tu nariz si está chueca

―¡¿Qué?!―vuelve a palpar con sus manos esa zona, al darse cuenta que no estaba tal y como el ojicielo había dicho bufa, y el de apellido Shiota se ríe. 

La campana suena; el recreo ha empezado, y junto a este ha llegado el decisivo final entre karma y su novia.


	10. Chapter 10

―Nagisa, voy a comprar algo. Te veo luego.

―adiós, teñido nariz chueca.

―adiós, andrógino enano.―el peliceleste finge no haber escuchado aquello.

Karma se marcha. El de ojos celestes continúa viendo el cielo, mientras la suave brisa desordena sus cabellos. Si bien Nagisa observa el pasar de las nubes, también está pensando. Pensando sobre su futuro, su pasado, su desfortunio, su madre, su nuevo padre, entre otras cosas. 

El de cabellos rojos camina a paso lento y despreocupado en dirección a la cafetería, en donde se llevaba una batalla por llegar dónde la señora que atiende. En ese momento, los alumnos no eran personas en una sociedad, eran animales tratando de luchar por la obtención de una necesidad vital que en este caso es la comida.

Karma siente algunas miradas que se dirigen hacia su persona; no le toma importancia y prosigue con lo suyo. Digamos que la mayoría de los alumnos de esa institución tienen un mal paradigma sobre él y esto causa que muchos lo odien, le tengan miedo o piensen que es un tipo con el cual no es bueno juntarse. Es casi usual que la gente crea lo que otras personas dicen de un individuo, pero... ¿por qué no se toman la molestia de conocerlo en vez de creerse esas posibles falacias?, probablemente la persona resulte ser todo lo contrario a lo que dicen o tal vez hacerse muy buenos amigos.

―¡karma!―el mencionado voltea con desgano.

Una chica de tez clara, cabello azabache atado en dos trenzas y ojos morados, es la dueña de aquella voz.

―hola, Okuda

―perdón por gritar... ¿en dónde has estado toda esta mañana?―hace una pequeña pausa―bueno... Es normal que te escapes de clase, pero no en la mañana. ¿pasó algo?... lo siento si soy tan metiche

―igual te lo iba a contar, así que no hay problema. Me encontré con alguien que también se saltaba las clases y lo acompañé.

―¿alguien?¿Quién?

―ya después lo presentaré. Oh, y hoy termino definitivamente con ya sabes quien. 

―...―se queda sorprendida.―ojalá que vaya bien... cualquier cosa Kayano, Rio y yo estamos para ayudarte.

El de cobrizos ojos sonríe; se alegra de tenerlas como sus amigas.

Después de un rato de lucha en la cafetería, el pelirrojo logra obtener su preciado jugo de fresas.

―cariño―una joven de cabellos ondulados y grisáceos lo abraza; esto hace caer su jugo.―¿dónde has estado, mi amor? Te estuve buscando todita la mañana

―Melissa, hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo

―dilo, soy todo oídos

―vamos a un lugar más privado

El ambiente se torna un poco tenso e incómodo.

―... vamos, mi fresita, dime, ¿por qué no has aparecido en toda la mañana?― la fémina ignora lo que el muchacho había dicho.

Karma se deshace del abrazo de la chica y la lleva a un lugar donde podrían hablar sin interrupciones.

―ya te imaginas lo que te voy a decir¿verdad?

Ella se mantiene sin decir palabra alguna. Lo que estuvo evitando durante semanas ocurrirá. 

―esto se acabó; terminamos.

―... Mentiroso...―susurra.

La mira fijamente a los ojos.

―¿Qué? 

―esto tiene que ver con un Omega¿no es así?... ¡¿por qué todos me dejan por culpa de los Omega?¡¿por qué?!... ―lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.―... tu lo prometiste... di-dijiste que no me dejarías por un Omega.―en cierta parte si era por un Omega, pero esa no era la principal razón. 

―¡tú también mientes!

―¡¿Qué?!

―yo no soy al que tu corazón desea, eso me lo has demostrado durante todo este tiempo, siempre has sido muy cariñosa y todo eso, pero lo sentía muy falso.

―¿Qué tratas de decir?

―no te das cuenta, pero te has aferrado durante este tiempo a ese falso sentimiento y te has estado engañando.

―...

―Además tus celos han llegado muy lejos, has hecho cosas terribles a causa de ellos. No me lo nieges, porque lo sé. ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? No soy tonto.

―Eso lo puedo cambiar

―claro que puedes cambiar, pero no me amas. Si no sientes nada por mí, ¿por qué no terminar de una vez?―le entrega un papel con un nombre escrito.―esa es la persona que amas¿verdad?

La chica se queda sin palabras y asiente resignada.

―Akira no me quiere como yo a él; Solo me ve como una hermana menor... ―su mirada se dirige al suelo.

En ese momento el pelirrojo trata de disculparse por romper aquella promesa que había quedado en el olvido. Trata, pero le es tan difícil decir: " lo siento"

―¡Melissa!―un joven de cabello castaño oscuro aparece de repente.

El chico ve a la joven y después a Karma. Este mira con furia a Akabane y le da un puñetazo. Melissa lo detiene antes de que haga algo más y le empieza a hablar para calmarlo. De pronto el de ojos cobre siente que alguien lo jala de la chompa.

―ven, hay que dejarlos solos―susurra una joven de cabello verde y ojos avellana.

Así los dos desaparecen, dejando a la futura pareja a solas.

―ay, me siento como cupido

―¿acaso cupido es mujer?... ah, espera, eres plana, así que puedes pasar desapercibida.

―¡¿qué acabas de decir?!

―cosas muy ciertas

―deja en paz mi planicidad o sino te molesto con tu pelo que claramente "no es teñido"―le entrega una bolsa con hielo para desinflamar el lugar en donde había recibido el puñete. 

―ok, te dejaré de molestar―la chica sonríe victoriosa.―¿cómo supiste que esto iba a pasar?

―hace tiempo me contaste que a Melissa le gustaba otro chico y pues resulta que era amigo de mi primo, lo conocí, me enteré que a él le gustaba ella. Se lo dije a Rio y ella te dijo el nombre. Rio me contó que le dijiste que hoy terminarías con ella y le harías aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Mandé a Okuda para asegurarnos de que todo iba bien, uno de mis asistentes trajo a Akira y ¡boom! Todo se resolvió.

―bien planeado, niña obsesionada por el pudín

―de nada, vago y amante de las fresas

―¡hey!¡¿y nosotras qué?!―aparecieron Okuda y Nakamura.

―pues, Okuda es la bruja química―karma señala a la mencionada.

―y tú la rubia oxigenada―le dice Akari a Rio.

―¡no se metan con mi cabello!―mira al pelirrojo y a la peliverde con el ceño fruncido.―no me refería a que también nos pusieran un apodo, yo les decía que nosotras también somos parte del plan.

―lo sabemos―aclara Yukimura.―por este gran trabajo, Karma nos invitará al cine¿no es así?

―Sí, las invitaré―las chicas celebran―pero solo pagaré la entrada.

―eres un tacaño―dice Rio. 

―¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?―pregunta la de trencitas, al ver la bolsa de hielo ahí. 

―digamos que recibí mi merecido

Las chicas se miran entre sí. 

―ayer me querías decir algo¿Qué era?―los ojos cobre se posan en Akari. 

―aprovechando que están todas aquí se los diré―las chicas lo miran con atención.


	11. Chapter 11

Las muchachas observan con suma atención , a la espera de que el pelirrojo les comente aquello que les es desconocido. No saben el porqué de esa gran curiosidad que se les aloja en su ser, podría ser, que de forma inconsciente, presintieran aquella noticia que las impactaría. En el momento que el de ojos cobre abre la boca para que las palabras fluyan, suena la estruendosa y maldita campana. ¡ah, ese sonido que te puede dejar sordo, si te encuentras muy cerca!

Sabiendo que le sería dificultoso hablar con libertad en las horas de clase, Karma propone conversarlo el sábado, día en el cual planeaba ir al cine junto a las féminas, así logrando no solo revelar la relación con Shiota—El lazo—, sino también lograr entablar una posible amistad entre sus preciadas amigas y Nagisa. Lo que más le parecía tedioso de aquello, era el convencer al omega de asistir.

En el segundo recreo, Akabane va al encuentro del celestino, al inicio empieza a balbucear y al de cabello celeste le parece la viva imagen de la cotorra mascota que una vez tuvo su madre. Su instinto le dice que Karma le preguntaría acerca de algo que no sería de su agrado. El de ojos cielos ya está a punto de preguntarle que quería, pero antes de eso, el de cabellos rojos comenta sobre la salida del sábado—omitiendo que también asistirán sus amigas—, como era de esperarse, el omega se niega.

Entonces aquí da inicio al fin de la privacidad del ojiceleste. Todos los días, el Alfa se la pasaba siguiéndolo a todas partes y siempre diciendo lo mismo como un disco rayado: «vamos al cine el sábado». Tanto era aquello que la noche anterior tuvo pesadillas. Esas palabras habían calado tan profundo en su mente que en todo momento le parecía escucharlas. A veces, había deseado estar junto a alguien y pasar el tiempo, pero esto era todo lo contrarió a su anhelo. Ya estaba cansado, quería volver a sentir esa soledad.

—está bien, vamos al cine, ¡a dónde tú quieras! —lo mira suplicante con esos ojos ojerosos que revelan lo poco o casi nada de sus horas de sueño.—, pero ya deja de seguirme

El pelirrojo sonríe de la manera en la cual lo haría el diablo al finalizar un pacto, Según como lo ve el Omega.

—entonces, si digo que quiero ir a un telo hoy, irías ¿no? —ahí estaba esa sonrisa que le causaba escalofríos al Omega. Y en el caso de la mirada que le daba, le hacía sentir nervioso y molesto, porque suponía que el rojizo solo lo estaba fastidiando y así era... En un 30 por ciento.

—no sé que es "telo", pero mi instinto me dice que es algo que no será de mi agrado. Aunque no puedo negarme, ya que el trato ya fue hecho...

—mejor olvida lo que dije acerca del telo. —Se aproxima a la oreja del más bajo, de la forma en la cual un depredador caza a su presa.— dejáremos eso para otra ocasión. —Sopla de manera suave y Nagisa siente que algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica le ha recorrido de pies a cabeza.

El de ojos cobres se ríe de la reacción del Omega. Le entrega un pedazo de papel en donde se encuentra anotado la hora y lugar en donde se reunirán mañana, y se despide.

El de cabello celeste se queda inmóvil. Su rostro posee una expresión neutral, mientras observa el papel, mira alrededor como un soldado analiza el perímetro en busca de enemigos. Una sonrisa empieza a formarse poco a poco en sus dulces labios. Gritaría de la emoción si no fuera por el grupo de betas que se encontraba a unos metros de él. 

¡Por fin estaba solo!¡por fin estaba en calma!, ya no tenía que cuidar a todo momento la distancia ni escuchar ese molesto: «vamos al cine el sábado».

En el momento en que el celestino se dirige a su oasis de paz—una pequeña y vieja capilla que hace unos años dejó de usarse—, le llega la idea de que tal vez todo era un truco y en cualquier momento Karma saldría mágicamente y lo seguiría otra vez. Gracias a esa idea, el chico se mantuvo más alerta de lo normal, siempre mirando a todas partes y evitando cualquier lugar en donde alguien podría permanecer oculto. Al darse por finalizadas las clases, el amante de las fresas nunca apareció.

—me preocupe por las puras. —Un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas. Se lleva otra cucharada de arroz a la boca.—creo que la falta de sueño me está afectando

Al terminar de almorzar, saca uno de sus cuadernos y se pone a resolver su tarea de álgebra. Avanza sin dificultad y eso le causa alegría, ya que no era tan bueno en ese curso. Hasta que llega su obstáculo... El problema 15. Lo mira y busca una solución, va una vez, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y nada. No sabe lo que ocurre, ha hecho todos los pasos que se debe seguir, pero por alguna razón no sale... A menos que la respuesta sea "x=-120/356", cosa que duda. Repasa todo su procedimiento y según él, todo está en orden. ¡¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal?! Su celular suena, lo saca del bolsillo y sin ver de quien se trata, contesta.

—Nagisa... Nos han descubierto. —Su rostro palidece y una sensación que le quita el aliento le recorre el cuerpo.


	12. Chapter 12

—Nagisa... Nos han descubierto. —Su rostro palidece y una sensación que le quita el aliento le recorre el cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —es todo lo que logra pronunciar en ese momento. El miedo se expande en su ser como si este se tratase de la luz de una bombilla en un cuarto a altas horas de la noche. Ahora una frase se le viene a la mente a nuestro peliceleste: «la verdad siempre sale a la luz». Aún no estaba listo para enfrentar aquello, juraría que tendrían más tiempo, aunque sea unos meses más. ¿ahora qué harían?¿Cómo pudieron descubrirlos si la pastilla era de gran eficacia?¿todo estaba acabado?¿su madre lo sabría? ¿Qué dirá ella?

—Nagisa...

—Espera un momento, llámame en cinco minutos —apaga el aparato, la expresión que posee se refleja en la pantalla. Suelta un: «ay» al observarse, y deja el dispositivo sobre su cuaderno lleno de borrones. 

Sus pies lo conducen al baño. Suspira al ver en el espejo esa expresión casi propia de un reo a punto de conocer su final en la horca, junta sus palmas para acumular el agua que brota a borbotones del caño. Una vez llenas, se enjuaga el rostro con ese un tanto gélido líquido. Aquello era como un Reset. Los pensamientos negativos van disipándose poco a poco hasta dejar su mente en blanco.

Va a paso apresurado hacia la sala, en donde extrae una vieja libreta de la mochila que se encuentra en el sillón. Al volver al comedor, toma asiento y con lápiz en mano espera la llamada, mientras tanto trata de ocupar su mente haciendo volar los pedacitos que deja el borrados después de ser utilizado. 

El sonido del aparato se hace presente y de manera automática contesta. Karma le comenta que alguien dejó una carta en su casillero. Esta persona decía conocer lo sucedido entre ellos, además, exigía cumplir tres cosas y ellos debían presentarse el día sábado a las 9:00 a.m. en el patio trasero de la escuela, si cumplían con aquello, el desconocido individuo negociaría su silencio. 

Cuando el Alfa termina de hablar, el celestino deja de escribir. Observa y lee con detenimiento las palabras que yacían en la hoja, sus ojos se posan más tiempo en la parte que dice sobre las tres cosas a cumplir, tratando de descifrar por medio de estas el porqué del extraño.

—¿Podemos confiar?¿y si quieren jugarte una broma?

—No queda de otra, Nagisa, además, no creo que alguien de esta escuela se atreva a hacerme semejante cosa. — Sus cejas se fruncen y aprieta sus labios al pensar en aquella posibilidad, y de forma inconsciente estruja la carta entre sus dedos.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?—dibuja espirales en la libreta.

—Porque lo sé. Ellos me temen y si mis amigas supieran lo que pasó, ya me habrían bombardeado con preguntas, regaños y quien sabe que más.

—Mm... Ya veo —deja el lápiz a un lado.

—¡¿Acaso no te preocupa ser descubierto?! —estalla Akabane, desde hace rato le empezaba a disgustar la actitud tan calma por parte del omega.

—¡Claro que me preocupa! —trata de controlarse otra vez—. Toda esta situación me agobia. No quiero que mi madre se entere. Tengo miedo y otras muchas emociones en este momento, pero trato de mantenerme sereno para poder pensar con claridad y resolver esta situación de la mejor manera posible.

El silencio reina por un par de minutos.

—... Siento haber gritado — la voz del pelirrojo sale casi en un susurro; le costaba decir esas palabras, pero ahora habían brotado de sus labios con una naturalidad que le tomó por sorpresa—. Mejor hay que reunirnos y conversar cara a cara, sino nos vamos a desviar del tema

Shiota concuerda con el de cobrizos ojos. Al terminar con la llamada, Karma le manda una ubicación GPS para que se puedan reunir. El peliceleste toma su libreta, el lápiz 2B color amarillo y un poco de dinero que guardaba en el primer cajón de la cómoda de su habitación. Así parte al lugar donde se reunirá con el Alfa.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de esa ciudad, se encontraba un hombre, mirando con una notable nostalgia la vieja foto de un chico de cabello marrón, ojos grises y una sonrisa angelical. Aquella fotografía, se encontraba en la repisa ubicada en la parte superior derecha de la habitación, que lucía como una especie de mini oficina a juzgar por el gran escritorio, la laptop sobre este, los documentos apilados y los folders de un grosor similar a la de una biblia, ordenados por fechas en un librero.


	13. Chapter 13

Mientras camina rumbo al parque, siente pequeñas gotas caer, alza la mirada y ve como las nubes grises se aglomeran en el cielo. Agradece internamente tener puesta una chompa con capucha.

Cuando el omega se encuentra en el lugar acordado, busca un lugar donde cubrirse de las gotas que cada vez aumentan en numero y densidad. A paso rápido se dirige hacia los juegos infantiles, ya que había una especie de casita a donde los niños debían subir para resbalarse por un tobogán amarillo de esos que poseen forma cilíndrica. Estar en los juegos para infantes a los 17 años era vergonzoso a pesar de que no hubiera nadie, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Ahora que se encuentra ahí, un recuerdo olvidado al crecer se hace presente. En este se encontraba tomando la mano de una niña que era más grande y de la cual el rostro no identificaba. Ella le sonreía para después ir corriendo hacia los toboganes. 

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¡¿Como le pudo tomar de la mano sin que nada ocurriera?! Analiza más lo poco de lo que había recordado; llega a la conclusión de que en ese tiempo tendría algo de dos años por la contextura un poco gordita de su mano y porque con la otra llevaba a su boca un juguete el cual mordía, otro dato extra era que él era más bajito que la niña que tendría algo de seis años.

—Entonces... En ese tiempo yo era... ¿normal? —murmura con cara afligida mientras observa sus manos.

—¿Qué? ¿eres anormal?— una voz resuena por el oscuro tobogán y Nagisa suelta un grito.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—Soy yo

—¿Quién yo?

No hay respuesta. El silencio se corona y es sucedido por unos golpes en el tobogán; esa persona estaba tratando de subir por este. 

—... He venido por tu alma pecador — ve una mano salir de esa oscuridad dentro del tobogán.

—Por la con... ¡Ah, eras tú, estúpido teñido!

—¿Quieres papitas? —sonríe burlón al agitar la bolsa frente al de celeste mirada.

—Está bien... , gracias —Akabane se sienta a un lado y el celestino coge dos papas de la bolsa. —No te apegues... —murmura para después llevarse una papa a la boca.

—Ni que me fuera a morir. — Shiota palidece. —Oye, ¿qué era eso de ser anormal?

—Mmm... ¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Cubriéndome de la lluvia, que más voy a estar haciendo

—¿Y porque ahí y no aquí?

—Tengo 16, sería vergonzoso si alguien me ve en los jueguitos de bebés —lleva a la boca un par de papas.

—¡¿Y cómo te iba a encontrar?!

—Sabía que estarías aquí; es el único lugar para resguardarse. Además me podías llamar al celular.

Después de lo ya leído, se ponen a conversar en busca de una solución para aquella situación que amenazaba con revelar su secreto; el compartir el lazo.

—¿Nagisa, no tienes a alguien en mente?

—Hay muchas personas que desearían que fuese expulsado. —El alfa lo observa y nota que el rostro del chico se torna algo melancólico con cada palabra. Karma se pregunta sobre como ven al de cabellos celestes en la escuela, por su mente pasa la posibilidad de que sea víctima de bullying. —nah, no creo que alguno de ellos nos haya visto, sino lo habría notado... —la anterior expresión ha desaparecido y en su lugar se muestra una parecida a la de un jugador de ajedrez planeando su siguiente movimiento.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

—Lo sé por su manera de actuar. Si bien no socializo con ellos, soy muy observador y gracias a ello, sé los patrones de su conducta. Si nos hubieran visto, inmediatamente lo hubieran comunicado y no habrían esperado tanto, ya que ellos no quieren nada de mí; solo me quieren lo más lejos posible... Así que, eres tú a quien va dirigido todo esto, no solo por este hecho, sino también porque en primer lugar, la carta se hallaba en tu casillero.

—Wao

—¿Qué?

—Me enamora esa capacidad de deducción, mi blueberry

—¡Deja de decir estupideces y concéntrate!¡¿Qué es eso de blueberry?!¡no me llames así!

—Ok, ok, tranquilo ¿si?— el peliceleste solo rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos. —¿a cuántas personas no les caes bien?

—Creo que a la mayoría de los alumnos y a algunos maestros, aunque no lo llamaría no caer bien

—¿Qué hiciste para que eso pasara?¿a caso te portas mal? Porque no pareces ese tipo de persona; te ves como alguien muy indefenso.

—Dejemos esas cosas que no viene al caso y enfoquémonos ¿si?... Y no me porto mal, ¡entendido! —el pelirrojo asiente.

—A ver, blue... Nagisa, con todo lo que sabemos...—Karma come otra papita y deja la bolsa a un lado.— Se puede deducir que el individuo no es parte del alumnado, ni de los maestro, entonces solo puede... —sus cejas se fruncen y se ve sumamente colérico —ese tipo... ¡Debe ser él!

—¿Cuál tipo?

—No tienes que preocuparte, solo lleva la cosa esa que pidió y ya hablaremos con él; no nos va a delatar

Nagisa decide permanecer en silencio, asiente y después se despide antes de retornar a su hogar.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando Nagisa era un pequeño e inocente infante, rompió la regla que se le había impuesto desde que tuvo uso de razón:"No tocar a nadie". En ese momento no pensó en consecuencias, después de todo; era un niño de apenas seis años.

Aquel día Hiromi Shiota se encontraba en el trabajo, palideció y negó repetidas veces mientras se cubría la boca al escuchar lo que le informaban. El miedo se apoderó de ella, no quería que la separasen de su hijo, por las noches soñaba con eso y ahora parecía que la pesadilla había abandonado sus sueños y arraigado sus redes firmemente en un intento de volverse real.

Al llegar a la escuela, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Nagisa, pero no lo encontró y eso la aterro. Se sostuvo el pecho e ingresó a la sombría oficina. De algún modo logró convencerlo de que el incidente no fuera difundido y que solo permaneciera ahí. La madre del niño estaba indignada ¿Cómo era posible dejar algo tan peligroso suelto?

—¡Están locos!—la mujer se paró bruscamente de su asiento, suspiró y se llevó una mano al rostro.—¡Escuche bien, señora¡ lo dejaré pasar esto, solo porque: uno, mi hijo está a salvo¡Gracias a dios! y dos, usted y su hijo me dan pena. Pero... ¡Si ese monstruo vuelve a ocasionar algún problema, yo misma lo llevaré hacia las autoridades!

La señora salió colérica de la oficina, y al ver al niño de cabellos celestes, le dirigió una mirada llena de odio. Nagisa se removió en su sitio y apretó entre sus manos la parte baja de su suéter. 

El niño se sentía aterrado, confundido y culpable.

Cuando Hiromi vio el Estado en que se encontraba su hijo, quiso abrazarlo fuertemente y darle palabras de alivio. Eso no era posible.

—¡Mi blue berry!¿Ya estás listo?

Nagisa tomó aquello último que les faltaba para cumplir con el desconocido de la carta y después le recordó al pelirrojo que dejara de llamarlo así.

—ya estoy listo, bobo fresa. —Se envolvió el cuello con una chalina de un color un poco más claro que sus ojos, y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con el alfa.  
—Te presto algo —agarra la chalina entre sus dedos y se aproxima a su rostro. —, te doy la confianza de que cierres la puerta de mi casa¿ y así agradeces? ¿No puedes ser más amable y cariñoso con tu futuro esposo?

—Disculpa, no quise ser grosero, pero ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde. —Akabane ve el miedo y nerviosismo no solo reflejado en el rostro del Omega, sino que también el lazo se lo indica.

—ja, ahora esa persona verá con quien se mete. Tranquilo, Nagi, todo saldrá bien.

Nagisa lo mira con duda y trata de creer en aquellas palabras, así estos dos chicos parten al encuentro del misterioso personaje.

—oh, si, karma. Si en el futuro me caso contigo, tranquilo, te pediré el divorcio

—y tú tranquilo que haré el amarre

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Uy, mira la hora, vámonos!


	15. Chapter 15

Por el camino, los dos jóvenes se mostraban muy calmados, pero una vez ya a la entrada del colegio pararon en seco. Sentían algo parecido a un niño al que sus padres descubren que ha repetido el año por andar flojeando con el minecraft y fornite.

《Todo irá bien》, se repitieron. Y con inseguridad dieron el primer paso.

—¿tienes miedo? — karma lo miró. Él apartó la mirada por unos segundos, asintió y después fijó su azulino mirar en los ojos del otro.

—Tú también tienes miedo... No trates de negarlo, porque se nota.— le reprochó y el alfa al instante se dispuso a refutarlo. Nagisa señalo el lugar de la marca y le regaló una sonrisa.— yo también puedo sentir tus emociones ¿recuerdas?... vamos, no te quedes ahí.

Todo era muy calmado, obvio, ese día no hay clases. Esperaron durante unos largos minutos en el patio trasero; ya se estaban aburriendo. 

Nagisa le pareció divisar algo blanco entre los pequeños brotes de pasto bajo el único árbol del patio ¿una carta?. Al acercarse comprobó que su suposición era correcta. 

— ¿Qué dice?¿Acaso es alguna carta de un soldado caído en el amor?— Karma fingió quitarse un sombrero y derramar una lágrima y después se asomó para leer el contenido. Nagisa se estremeció y trató de alejarse de manera disimulada.

—No es eso, la carta es para... nosotros— Nagisa miró fijamente los ojos del alfa— nos esperan en la oficina del director

Cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta Karma tocó; nadie salió. Ya hartos de tanta espera no tuvieron más remedio que abrirla, todo el lugar estaba en una completa oscuridad, era increíble como mantener las cortinas cerradas podía generar tal cambio, podrías confundir que estabas a altas horas de la noche, pero no, apenas era de mañana. No veían casi nada, pero si se escuchaba; los ronquidos hacían eco por el lugar. Se acercaron a la silla y con la luz del celular alumbraron el rostro del individuo que al instante se sobresaltó.


End file.
